Valerianus the Great
History of Valerianus the Great Family Valerianus was born as Aelius Valerius on July 5th, 1484 as the son of Aelius Valerius I and Aurelia Anglaria Rex. Valerius already had an older sister named Aelia Valeria. Aurelia was from the House of Anglar, the Royal House. She was the third daughter of King Firon II of Anglaria and through him a male-line descendant of High King Anglar. Valerianus' father was of the Valerii familiy. Valerianus great-grandfather was Ulyssius Valerius, the 1st Duke of Irgon. From his mother's second marriage to Claudius Balbus Valerianus had two half-sibings, a half-brother Marcius Balbus Rex Anglarius and Regina Balba. Early Life Valerianus grew up in the city of Irgon at his great-grandfather's court. However when Valerianus was 2 years old the Duke died and Sextus Valerius, his son became the new Duke. He ruled for only four years, because on December 19th 1488 Sextus died in battle against Emperor Fharthan of Haforia, making Aelius the new Duke. However Aelius didn't last long, he fought on January 14th against Fharthan and again the Anglarians lost and Aelius was killed. Valerianus then became the Duke of Irgon. However his mother acted as a regent. It was a long time before Aurelia remarried, she did on March 2nd 1497 to Claudius Balbus II. This was a political marriage. Aurelia believed that Claudius could help Valerianus with his career. Claudius did guide Aurelia's children well, he tutored Valerianus himself and wrote a letter of aprovel to Minister Junius Silvius of War and Defense to get Valerianus a good military training. Valerianus was tutored by Volcarius Falaginus, Anglaria's greatest general and former Marshal. He also had Aelia marry Earl Domitius Afirius of Afir , giving her a great political marriage. They were married on October 20th 1489. On December 30th 1500 their son Domitius Afirius II was born. However soon after the Earl died, making Valerianus' young nephew the new Earl. Valerianus finished his military training on January 14th 1501. He was then officially a Captain. On April 13th King Darius died and surprisingly he named Claudius his heir. Early Life under the reign of Claudius Claudius was then crowned King of Anglaria under the condition that he named Darius' young son Claudius Anglarius Rex as his heir. This made Aurelia Queen of Anglaria. Valerianus was now made a full Duke, holding all offices himself. Valerianus also acted as a regent for his nephew, governing both Irgon and Afir. On January 14th 1504 Aurelia died, which devestated Valerianus. However for the King this was no time for grieve, he needed a new wife fast. To keep strong tides with the Valerii, Claudius married Aelia on April 19th. In 1505 Valerianus was given his first governmental office, becoming an administator under Minister Cassius Florianus of Justice. Cassius saw great potential in Valerianus and had him elevated to High Judge on April 27th. However Valerianus did not hold this position long, because Minister Marcius Balbus Anglarianus I of War and Defense wanted him as Regiment-Commander and as his secretary, which he became on September 4th. On August 19th Claudius Anglarius Rex died. King Claudius was now without an heir, so he selected and adopted Valerianus as his heir. Valerianus was then renamed Aelius Balbus Rex Anglarius Valerianus. On September 30th Valerianus married Daria Fasana, Claudius granddaughter. Claudius made Valerianus a Divison-Commander on July 18th 1506. On December 30th 1506 Valerianus' son Magnus Balbus Rex Anglarius Valerianus I was born. War with Haforia On April 9th 1507 Fharthan declared war on Anglaria. Volcarius Falaginus II led the 10 Anglarian legions into battle. However Fharthan defeated and killed him. Claudius then made Efir Volcarius Falaginus the new Marshal and Minister of War and Defense. On August 19th 1507 the armies of Fharthan and Efir met at Haladin. Fharthan appeared wielding the sword Irgúr and with a Dark Ring around his finger. He also seemed to have returned to his prime age. Efir and Junius dueled him together, but were slain easily. Fharthan was losing but he was unbeatable. Captain Thomaeus Grandiginius Magnus, the greatest warrior of Anglaria, also fought him but was killed instantly. Then Valerianus called for a retreat. The remaining Generals appointed Valerianus as General-Commander, a title that hadn't existed since Harthan held it. Valerianus was now the leader of the entire army. On August 21st the battle started again. This time Fharthan was even more sure of victory and he wanted to slay the future emperor. He entered the battlefield on a giant lizard and rode towards Valerianus. The mounted Valerianus rode towards him also and jumped on the lizard and killed him instantly. Fharthan jumped off and walked towards Valerianus, who was joint by the Chief-Soldier Marcius Barginus, who defended him. However Fharthan killed him quickly. But this did give Valerianus enough time to stand up. He attacked Fharthan and killed him. This effectively ended the battle and the war. The Haforians surrendered and Valerianus offered Fharthan's crown and the sword Irgúr to Claudius on August 30th. Further Career Claudius was then crowned Emperor of Aliria. Valerianus was awarded a new name Valerianus Magnus Balbus Haforius Victor Rex Anglarius. Then new elections were held for the consulate. Valerianus was such a popular figure many senators begged him to join the election. He was elected unanimously by the nobility as First Consul. The Second Consul was Pollius Volcarius Falaginus, who had also become a popular general. Valerianus chose Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus II, Aurelius Balbus Rex Anglarius I and Aurelius Afirius as Ministers of Finance, Trade and Local Government respectively. Pollius chose Quintus Sírianus II, Juno Silvius and Juno Silvius II as Ministers of Justice, Agriculture and Police. On December 19th 1508 Valerianus had twin, a son Claudius Balbus Rex Anglarius II and a daughter Valeria Regina Balba. On May 23rd 1509 Claudius made a new law, which stated that the Emperor could select his heir, it did not have to be his direct descendant. Claudius then also adopted Domitius Afirius II, renaming him Domitius Balbus Rex Anglarius Afirianus I. Death of Claudius I and Coronation On May 31st 1516 Claudius died, aged 85. Claudius had chosen Valerianus as his heir. Valerianus was crowned Emperor of Aliria on June 8th 1516. In honour of Claudius Valerianus chose a different Imperial name, Valerianus Claudius Magnus Balbus Haforius Victor Rex Alirius. Valerianus also adopted Domitius as his son renaming him Domitius Claudius Balbus Rex Alirius Afirianus. Reign The Senate desired that Valerianus would select Domitius as his heir. However Valerianus desired that Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus III would be his heir. Valerianus understood that even though he ruled a great empire, the empire was flawed. It's greatest flaw was the position of the capitol. Irgalon was completely dependant on two bridges if they were taken not a single message could pass from Irgalon to the other cities of the empire by land. Therefore Valerianus made preperations to built a new capitol in the Principality of Irgon, his ancestral home. It was finished on October 30th 1523. During the construction Valerianus' son Magnus died of an illness. Valerianus then created a new law, which stated that the name Rex would be preserved for the King and his selected heir. Valerianus then officially named Domitius and his son Claudius both his heir. On March 4th 1527 Valeria Regina Balba married Domitius, who was eight years older than her. Daria died soon after this marriage and Valerianus married his niece Valeria Balba, youngest child and third daughter of Emperor Claudius I on December 18th 1527. He also had Regina Balba marry Dorvonius III on December 30th. On June 8th 1528 Domitia Balba and Claudia Balba, daughters of Domitius were born. On July 20th 1529 Claudius Balbus Valerianus I, son of Valerianus and Valeria is born. On September 11th Dorvonius had a son, Claudius Balbus Anglarianus II. Another son of Valerianus was born on October 19th 1531, Valerius Agrippus, Valerianus' son by a whore name Agrippina. Death On April 24th, 1532 Valerianus was found dead in his bedroom. Domitius was suspected of having murdered Valerianus but he was crowned Emperor before any accusations could be made. He then had Valerianus eldest son First Consul Claudius Balbus Rex Alirius Valerianus executed. Category:Emperors of Aliria Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Kings of Marduin Category:Kings of Haforia Category:Men